Uncommon Possibilities
by iloveleyton0
Summary: They said it was impossible for them to be together, but they beat the odds. LP one shot!


**A/N: Hey everyone! Alright don't kill me. I know this should have been an update for Judgmental, but this was fishing around in my head. Not to worry though! The update for Judgmental will be coming soon! That's a promise. Anyway, this is just a short one shot on the possibilities in life. This one shot has sort of a poetic vibe, just so you know. So if you don't like poetry then you don't have to read it. It's basically about LP and it's more alternate universe than not. Here it is. Hope you like it! Please Review!**

**xoxox**

**Gianna**

**Uncommon Possibilities**

Here's what I know about the possibilities that life offers us. It's always going to be expanding, it is never what you think it is. Never. Everything around us is said to be impossible. From sending man to the moon to the plumbing in our houses to the studious girl dating a metal head. As hard as it is for us to see sometimes, we all exist in this so called world of possibilities. Most of the limits are of our own world's conspiring. The realm of possibilities in life is so immense that sometimes we forget to believe that things can be done to establish these ideas. And yet, each day we do so many things that were once deemed impossible to us.

There are billions of reasons why Peyton and I were said to be impossible. The world we live in has not been understanding to a barely noticed boy and a popular, beautiful girl who love each other like we do. You see, there are cliques that everyone sticks to so they can hide who they really are. People are afraid to let others see them truly because it's hard to face the truth.

Ignoring all the unusual roads that led us to being in the same time and place, there is still the impossibility of love. That all of our contradicting securities and insecurities, interests and disinterests, beliefs and doubts could somehow translate into this uncommon affection should be as impossible as surviving a head on car crash. But instead, I love her anyway.

When people say they know you, it is easy to think that nobody will ever really know you. When Peyton came into my life, the doors that were inside of me were slowly opening. Every time you fall in love with someone, you put not just your faith in them, but your faith in everything to the test. I passed that test with Peyton.

Of course the people of the world looked at us weird. We were supposed to be the impossible couple that never should have happened. They were wrong though. We did happen.

Whenever I would kiss Peyton, the taste of her would linger on my lips even after she or I pulled away. Her kisses were soft and gentle, never rough and impatient. The way she would touch me made my spine tingle. The way I would kiss her sweet, sultry skin made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The way she pulled my shirt slowly over my head, letting her soft fingers brush against my sides, made me want to kiss her until I couldn't breathe. Impossible to love someone this much, you say? No, it's not because that's how much I love Peyton.

You know the saying good things come to those who wait? Well, it is true. As time went on, out love grew even stronger. The most understandable thing in the world should be how minutes lead to hours, how hours lead to days, and how days lead to years. And yet, this progression can still be surprising. Years together seems too great for us to have reached, and at the same time too small to contain the hours and days we have had together.

Years together. A million kisses. A thousand hugs. There are so many other places Peyton and I could have ended up, but instead we chose to be with each other. We chose to ignore the fact that people said it was impossible to love each other. That it was impossible to love someone for this amount of time. The truth is the world is full of impossibilities, but Peyton and I are beating the odds. Together.

Everyday, Peyton whispers into my ear that she loves me, and there is no other person that she would rather be with. It feels wonderful to have her say that. It's like an angel from heaven singing soothing songs to you. Peyton is my angel, and I am hers.

Whenever we make love, it always means something. always. It's never spur of the moment or rushed. It is slow and calm, full of truth. It is a declaration of love again and again.

It is impossible to just have sex for love. Wrong. Very wrong.

It is possible because once again, Peyton and I beat the odds.

I ask her to marry me. Without hesitation, she says yes because she loves me. I hold her hand in mine, and then with the other hand non-ending, non-beginning, ongoing ring onto his finger. Her face is glowing as she pulls me into a kiss that I never want to end. I feel her smile against my lips as we fall onto the bed behind us. We slowly begin to take away each others clothing, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. We make love, slowly and full of meaning. The way it should be.

Peyton and I were impossible or so they thought. But they were incorrect. You see we were full of possibility. We were meant to be together, and it was the route that was planned for us. We did it. We won against the unpractical situations. Together.

They said we wouldn't last. They gave us about two weeks. They said we would cheat. They said we would lose. They said a lot of things, but all of them were proved to be untrue. We made it.

Moments into minutes. Minutes into hours. Hours into days. Days into years. Years into possibility.

**Leave a review.**


End file.
